lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Ed Green
| title = Detective | first = "Gunshow" | last = "Burn Card" | playedby = Jesse L. Martin }}Edward "Ed" Green was a homicide detective on Law & Order. He first appeared in 1999 in the episode "Gunshow". History He was Lennie Briscoe's partner until Briscoe's retirement in 2004. After that, his new (Senior) partner became Detective Joe Fontana, followed by his promotion to Senior Detective and taking Nina Cassady and Cyrus Lupo as Junior Partners. Green retired in 2008 due to a shooting involving his past. He was replaced by Cyrus Lupo as Senior Partner. ( : "Burn Card") Green was a detective in Gang Intel. Unlike his predecessor, Detective Curtis, Detective Green's attitude as a cop was more aggressive and in ways like the style of Dirty Harry. This can be noted when Detective Green points his gun at a suspect who opened fire on college students (mostly women) and yells at him to confess without reading him the miranda warning. ( : "Gunshow"). He retires after being charged with a murder. While the charges are dropped when it is revealed he killed the suspect in defense of another person, he quits out of guilt for his actions when a person's secret that he was protecting comes out as a result despite the fact that he could have fought and won the case against him by the police department. ( : "Burn Card") Officer-involved shootings *Reginald Whitby ( : Burn Card) Trivia * Ed Green is the first detective in Law & Order to make Sr. Detective from Jr. Detective. * He is also one of only five characters to appear in all four New York City-based Law & Order series. * He was shot in season 15's 20th episode, Tombstone while escorting a reluctant witness to the courthouse. The hitman killed the witness on matters unrelated to the case. That was concluded in the Trial By Jury episode "Skeleton". * Jesse L. Martin had to leave to shoot the movie Rent so his character, Detective Green was shot so Martin could take the time off. * He's a vegetarian. * He lived in the Middle East and has strong respect for Muslims and Islam. * Carries the Glock 19 as his issued sidearm. * Jesse L. Martin made his debut around the same time as Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. * He used to have a gambling problem and was protecting April Lannen, a young mother he introduced to gambling who had committed embezzlement to pay her debts. Appearances *''Law & Order'' (8 seasons, 198 episodes): **Season 10: "Gunshow" • "Killerz" • "DNR" • "Merger" • "Justice" • "Marathon" • "Patsy" • "Blood Money" • "Sundown" • "Loco Parentis" • "Collision" • "Mother's Milk" • "Panic" • "Entitled" • "Fools For Love" • "Trade This" • "Black, White and Blue" • "Mega" • "Surrender Dorothy" • "Untitled" • "Narcosis" • "High & Low" • "Stiff" • "Vaya Con Dios" **Season 11: "Endurance" • "Turnstile Justice" • "Dissonance" • "Standoff" • "Return" • "Burn, Baby, Burn" • "Amends" • "Thin Ice" • "Hubris" • "Whose Monkey is it Anyway?" • "Sunday in the Park with Jorge" • "Teenage Wasteland" • "Phobia" • "A Losing Season" • "Swept Away - A Very Special Episode" • "Bronx Cheer" • "Ego" • "White Lie" • "Whiplash" • "All My Children" • "Brother's Keeper" • "School Daze" • "Judge Dread" • "Deep Vote" **Season 12: "Who Let the Dogs Out?" • "Armed Forces" • "For Love or Money" • "Soldier of Fortune" • "Possession" • "Formerly Famous" • "Myth of Fingerprints" • "The Fire This Time" • "3 Dawg Night" • "Prejudice" • "The Collar" • "Undercovered" • "DR 1-102" • "Missing" • "Access Nation" • "Born Again" • "Girl Most Likely" • "Equal Rights" • "Slaughter" • "Dazzled" • "Foul Play" • "Attorney Client" • "Oxymoron" • "Patriot" **Season 13: "American Jihad" • "Shangri-La" • "True Crime" • "Tragedy on Rye" • "The Ring" • "Hitman" • "Open Season" • "Asterisk" • "The Wheel" • "Mother's Day" • "Chosen" • "Under God" • Absentia" • "Star Crossed" • "Bitch" • "Suicide Box" • "Genius" • "Maritime" • "Seer" • "Kid Pro Quo" • "House Calls" • "Sheltered" • "Couples" • "Smoke" **Season 14: "Bodies" • "Bounty" • "Patient Zero" • "Shrunk" • "Blaze" • "Identity" • "Floater" • "Embedded" • "Compassion" • "Ill-Conceived" • "Darwinian" • "Payback" • "Married with Children" • "City Hall" • "Veteran's Day" • "Can I Get a Witness?" • "Hands Free" • "Evil Breeds" • "Nowhere Man" • "Everybody Loves Raimondo's" • "Vendetta" • "Gaijin" • "Caviar Emptor" • "C.O.D." **Season 15: "Paradigm" • "The Dead Wives Club" • "The Brotherhood" • "Coming Down Hard" • "Gunplay" • "Cut" • "Gov Love" • "Cry Wolf" • "All in the Family" • "Enemy" • "Fixed" • "Mammon" • "Ain't No Love" • "Fluency" • "Obsession" • "The Sixth Man" • "License to Kill" • "Dining Out" • "Sects" • "Tombstone" **Season 16: "Red Ball" • "Flaw" • "Ghosts" • "Age of Innocence" • "Life Line" • "Birthright" • "House of Cards" • "New York Minute" • "Criminal Law" • "Acid" • "Bible Story" • "Family Friend" • "Heart of Darkness" • "Magnet" • "Choice of Evils" • "Cost of Capital" • "America, Inc." • "Thinking Makes It So" • "Positive" • "Kingmaker" • "Hindsight" • "Invaders" **Season 17: "Fame" • "Avatar" • "Home Sweet" • "Fear America" • "Public Service Homicide" • "Profiteer" • "In Vino Veritas" • "Release" • "Deadlock" • "Corner Office" • "Remains of the Day" • "Charity Case" • "Talking Points" • "Church" • "Melting Pot" • "Murder Book" • "Good Faith" • "Bling" • "Fallout" • "Captive" • "Over Here" • "The Family Hour" **Season 18: "Called Home" • "Darkness" • "Misbegotten" • "Bottomless" • "Driven" • "Political Animal" • "Quit Claim" • "Illegal" • "Executioner" • "Tango" • "Betrayal" • "Submission" • "Angelgrove" • "Burn Card" *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (1 season, 2 episodes): **Season 1: "...Or Just Look Like One" • "Entitled" *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' (1 season, 1 episode): **Season 1: "Poison" *''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' (1 season, 1 episode): **Season 1: "Skeleton" *''Andy Barker, P.I.'' (1 season, 1 episode): **Season 1: "The Big No Sleep" de:Ed Green Category:Former L&O Main Characters Category:Homicide Department Category:L&O Characters Category:SVU Characters Category:CI Characters Category:TBJ Characters Category:Detectives Category:Males Category:Crossover Characters Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Retired or Resigned